I'll Look After You
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: This is set from Season 2 Episode 11 onwards... :) Belle has lost her memory, and Mr Gold desperately needs her to remember for both their sakes, especially now a HUGE surprise has hit them both. A different storyline of how Belle finally remembers who she is :) No Lacey! Rated T...for now :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be set during and after Season 2 episode 11 where Belle was shot. **_

_**I hope you enjoy! There will be NO Lacey in this just Belle :) Please Review if you read it, I would love to know what you think :) **_

_**It's going to be Rated T...For now...but things may change :)**_

Chapter 1...

_-BANG- _

_"Belle? BELLE?!" _

_"Wh..Who's Belle?" _

_His whole heart broke into a million pieces. _

_"Fear Not...she'll live, she'll just have no idea who YOU are" Hook spat._

_"What you've done cannot be undone!" he gritted at Hook. _

_Belle looked so afraid. Tears ran down her eyes from the sharp shooting pain than ran through her shoulder like blazing fireworks. _

_"Who are you?" she said as he tried to help her get up. _

_He held onto her shoulder trying to calm her but she winced with the pain. _

_"Oooww" she screeched. _

_"Here, Here, Let me" he said soothingly as he ran his hand over her shoulder and healed the wound. _

_"How did you do that?" she glared at him. _

_"It's nothing to be afraid of" he tried to explain. _

_"What are you?!" she yelled out. "Get away from me!" _

_"Belle please..." he pleaded. _

_"Gold? " _

_David tried pulling him away from a frightened Belle. "She fell over the line she doesn't remember" Gold said as he tried to pull out of David's clutches and get back to Belle. _

_Hook snickered over in the corner, watching Gold from a distance. To him this was entertainment. _

_"YOU!" Gold glared at him, Rugby tackling him to the floor. _

_"This is your fault! You bastard!" Gold repeatedly whacked Hook with his cane. Then held it up to his throat, blocking off his windpipe. _

_"Gold, Belle doesn't want to see this" David tried to pull him off of Hook. _

_"She doesn't even remember" he gritted as he pushed his cane into Hook's throat even further. _

_"Murder is a bad first impression" Emma said worriedly._

_"What would Belle want you to do?" David let Gold go and he sighed. _

_Mr Gold walked away from Hook, "THIS...is NOT over" Mr Gold retorted. _

_The ambulance was with them almost immediately. _

...

She woke up early morning in a sweat. The only memories she had were the ones that had happened a couple of nights ago. She felt her shoulder, but there was no pain. Nothing there at all.

"What's going on?" she whispered and sobbed to herself.

She brought her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She noticed the cup, the strange shattered cup that no one had cleaned up yet.

She thought of the man that had tried pushing it in her face, and kept telling her to concentrate.

"It's just a stupid cup" she whispered to herself but something within her actually felt rather guilty. He was the only person that had come to visit. Even thought she didn't know him, or anyone else for that matter. But still, after everything he came almost everyday.

Her mind wandered back to the previous, she had worried that he didn't visit her, but she couldn't blame him after what she did to his cup. She was so angry, she couldn't remember but she shouldn't have taken it out on him. It wasn't his fault...or was it his fault? She couldn't remember anything.

Suddenly a shy, delicate knock stunned her out of her thoughts, and she spun her head sheepishly to look at the door.

It was him. Stood there in one of his fine suits, and of course his cane.

"May I come in?" he said coyly, as he awaited her approval.

She brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and consciously nodded. She sat up straight and crossed her legs, awaiting another attempt for him to try and make her remember with another silly little object or silly story.

"I want to uhh... Apologize" he said as he looked to floor as he stood next to her bed. His hand gripping his cane in front of him.

"For what?" she said nervously.

"I know you have no memory of me, but my feelings for you are real".

A tiny smile crept on her face, "I have a sense about people, I can't explain how but I can tell".

"So you believe we know each other?" he gestured a finger between them.

"I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself means that I have a past. And that past probably included you" she bit her lip nervously as he gazed into her bright blue eyes.

"It did" he smiled with delight at her words.

" I keep having these...uhhh dreams...visions, this is going to sound crazy but memories of that night..." her gaze drifted away, " I remember you healing me, I was injured, bleeding even...and now nothing".

"You've been through a lot..." he replied and her face fell with disappointment and pain. "Once you remember who you are, all will become clear".

She looked at him with her piercing eyes, "Can you help me do that...?".

He nodded, and shuddered as he felt her hand grasp onto his that was gripping his cane. Her delicate, soft hand felt so perfect against his it sent shivers through his body.

"Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here, you've been locked up long enough" he smiled at her and she smiled back. He began to leave...

"Mr Gold?" she said shyly, "What should I call you? I mean what's your real name"

His lips curled at the sides almost into a smile, "Rumplestiltskin".

She nodded at him.

"Before the accident you use to call me Rumple" He smiled at her. "You would only ever call me Rumplestiltskin if you didn't approve of something I was doing, which was 90% of the time" he chuckled.

She looked at him with half smile but also confusion.

He left the room in search of Dr Whale.

He found a nurse standing next to the front desk, "I'd like to talk to someone about getting Miss French discharged".

"Mr Gold!" he spun around at the voice of a breathless man trying to catch up with him down the corridor.

"Dr Whale...Just the man...I want to get Belle disch..." he began to say, but Whale waved his hand in front of him ignorantly almost ordering him to stop.

"Excuse me?" Mr Gold gritted.

"I'm sorry, just please listen, there's something about Belle..."

"What? Is everything okay? What's wrong with her? I swear Whale if anything happens to her, I will..." Whale stopped him again.

"If you would like to follow me..." he walked to his office and Gold followed with worry.

"Due to Belle's condition, I didn't want to tell her because she's doesn't seem to be responsive to anyone...except you...the nurses try to talk to her and she ignores them, she goes hysterical if I walk in and try to give her a check up...She's afraid of everyone, but of course that's respectable, considering she doesn't remember who any of us are..."

"Just get to the damn point!"

Whale sighed.

"It seems that Belle is pregnant".

Mr Gold's eyes widened with horror. "What?!" he had to ask again.

"We're not a 100% positive because she won't let any of us near enough to her so we can make sure, but I am pretty sure".

Mr Gold's gaze drifted down to his shaking hands holding onto his cane.

"Mr Gold?"

"Yeah, I heard".

-Did she know before the accident?- He thought to himself. -She had been awfully happy the last few days- But if she knew why wouldn't she have told me about it?- BaelFire! He thought. She would have known he wouldn't go after Bae knowing she was pregnant, He would have stayed by her side until the baby was born, she kept it secret so I could find Bae- The thought spiraled round his mind.

"I was hoping you could help us"

Mr Gold nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well I presume the baby is of course yours?" Whale asked just in case and Gold glared at him he shut up immediately. -Of course the baby was hi,s FOOL! They were together- Gold thought to himself, -Stupid man-.

"We need to an ultra sound on her, I need you to convince her that it will be ok"

He nodded and walked immediately back to her room, Whale following shortly behind.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him walk back in the room.

"Can I go home?" she said cheerfully, until suddenly her eyes drew gloomy, and her body shrunk up into herself protecting herself when she saw Dr Whale enter behind him.

"No more sedatives, No more needles, Please...Pleaasssseee" She begged and sobbed, "I thought you were helping me? You are one of them" her gaze turned to Gold as she cowered herself into the corner of the bed, like it was going to save her from the needles. "Needles? Sedatives?" Gold turned to Whale with a gloomy icy glare.

"We had no choice" Dr Whale explained as he was scared shitless at the sight of the anger growing in Mr Gold's face.

"Belle..." Mr Gold.

"Don't call me that, Why does everyone call me that?"

"Sweetheart, It's your name, Isabelle French"

"No it's not"

"You trust me?"

She looked to Dr Whale nervously awaiting in the doorway.

She nodded sheepishly.

He pulled out a small black box from his suit pocket.

"Sweetheart, the night you lost your memory, I was going to give you this." He opened it revealing a dazzling diamond ring. Belle's eyes gaped open, It was beautiful.

"I was going to ask you to marry me before I went to look for my son, Baelfire, I know you don't remember, But Belle, I loved you...and I still Love you" He flipped the black box shut when she was done being mesmerized by the stone that was placed on beautiful delicate sliver band ring.

"Dr Whale needs to do a few tests, I'll be right here the whole time, will you allow it?" He placed his hand onto her nervous shaking one wrapped around her knee and she loosened up slightly and nodded.

Dr Whale approached the bed and Belle gripped Mr Gold's hand a little tighter and he did the same to hers reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Right, I need you to lie down, this will be cold okay? And lift your top up, so i can put some on your belly" Dr Whale explained, completely aware that Mr Gold was watching his every move.

Belle gasped as the gel was placed onto her torso.

"It's cold" she giggled as she turned to Mr Gold and he smiled.

_-DumDum...DumDum...DumDum...DumDum...DumDum...DumD um...DumDum...DumDum...DumDum...DumDum...DumDum- _

Was the sound that blared through the speakers and rang through Mr Gold's ears. He sighed loudly and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What?...What is it?" Belle asked curiously.

"That is your baby" Dr Whale told her as he pointed to the screen next to the bed.

"Wait, what?" her eyes became slanted, as the words spiraled through her mind.

"You're pregnant"

A tear ran down Belle's face.

"Sweetheart?"

She shook her head not wanting to speak. She closed her eyes tightly and flopped her head back onto the pillow behind her.

"Sweetheart?" Mr Gold tried acknowledging her.

"I'll give you some space" Whale wheeled the ultra scan out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Is it yours?" she kept her eyes closed keeping the tears from flowing, her voice almost muffled from the sobs that escaped her lips.

"Yes" he replied as a tear ran down her cheek, "Is that ok?" he asked timidly.

"I can't remember, I don't know who I am, I don't know who you are, I can't cope...and now I'm pregnant, with your child apparently,...did we know about this before I "Lost my memory"?" She turned on her side away from him as she blurted everything and tried muffling her cries and tears into her pillow.

"I didn't know about it...I'm not sure if you..." he began to say but he stopped himself as it was too much to bare watching her sob her loving heart. He stood up from the seat and placed his hand onto her shoulder, but she shrugged him away.

"Just leave me alone" she cried.

"Belle please"

" Just GO!" She yelled.

He sighed as a tear ran down his cheek, The sight of her Broke his heart.

Hook is going to DIE! Was the thought that spiraled through his mind as he paced out of her hospital room and out to his car.

He raced home, and when he got there, he sat in his chair. Plotting, Scheming, menacing, Hook was going to breathe his last breath very very soon- he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**OK...so If you have read this, Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far. I had a sudden idea to start a new story and this is only the first chapter of it...so please let me know what you think! :D I'll update soon! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Mr Gold sat in his home, just thinking. Thinking of Belle, Hook and now the baby, THEIR baby.

How was he going to fix this? He tried true loves kiss, but she totally freaked out on him and true loves kiss only works of both people love each other, and at this point in time, she didn't love him. She didn't even remember him.

He poured himself a glass of whisky and sat with his chin leaned against his wrist.

Sigh.

He then got up and went down into his basement and sat by his spinning wheel, he wanted to forget too. He wanted to forget everything, just like Belle. At least then it would be like when they first met and maybe...just maybe they could fall in love again?

He spun and spun straw into gold, way much more than he could ever need or spend.

He had to figure something out.

He opened his potion box. Filled with purple potions, green potions, blue potions, black potions.

He flicked his hand over each one, making them change colour, pouring some into other bottles mixing with different substances and chemicals. But he just knew none of them would work.

"Arrrggghhhhhhh" he yelled and launched one of the potions across the room until it smashed into the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle lay on her hospital bed. Her head tilted to the side against her pillow as she stared out of the window at the beautiful sunshine.

She was still too afraid to allow anyone in, and especially Whale or the nurses because whenever they would visit her, they would always bring those stupid gloomy needles.

She needed to figure something out. When she's finally allowed to leave, she's going to need a place to stay, a job, a home, clothes and lots of other things. She closed her eyes blocking any tears from rolling down her cheeks at the impossible thoughts that spiraled through her mind.

As she stared out the window, the thought of her carrying a baby...her baby, frightened her.

She put her palms splayed out across her torso and sighed.

"I guess it's just you and me baby" she whispered in a muffled tone.

-Knock Knock-

Belle was alarmed by the knock and quickly removed her hands from her belly and sat up against the back of the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember love?"

She glared at him for a while.

"You were there...that night...but I don't know you...do I?"

"No , not really, we've had our...conversations here and there..."

"So we were friends?"

"Well I wouldn't quite say that Love"

She glared at him with even more confuse-ment as he walked closer to her bed. She shifted a little at the strange man.

"So where's the crocodile?"

"Crocodile? I don't...?" Her expression was disconcerted

"Mr Gold...Rumplestiltskin?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh...well we...uhhhh"

"I'm surprised he hasn't ripped your heart out yet, It's only a matter of time before he rips it from your chest and crushes it right in front of you, just like he did with Milah!"

"Milah? Who's Milah?"

"His ex wife... You were his true love...apparently, but before you he had Milah, and she left him for me"

"What happened to them?" she wondered.

"Tell me something Love, If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away..." he began to say until Belle looked awkward as he gaze fell to the floor.

"Why would she leave him?" She mumbled.

"Because he was a coward, A monster, A beast, and because she loved me" he said as he ever so closely stood next to her bed, His eyes intent on hers, making her feel flustered.

"Where is she now?"

"She's gone, your beloved true love ripped out her heart and crushed it...right in front of me". Belle's eyes widened in horror.

"But wait? How can he rip someones heart out? A normal human being can't do that" she giggled nervously.

"That's because he's not human, he's a beast, a sorcerer, The Dark One..."

Belle bit her lip nervously.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked sheepishly, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the metal hook that had replaced his hand.

"He cut it off" he gritted.

"And now I've come to take my revenge on that beastly crocodile"

Belle glared at him with slit eyes, she wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"Let me spell it out for you Love, I'm the reason you can't remember" he snickered.

"I wanted him to feel what I felt when he took Milah away from me, I wanted him to lose the love of his life, I wanted him to feel pain".

Belle suddenly became agitated and frustrated. She couldn't remember him, but that would certainly explain why she could remember him the night everything changed.

"Get out!" she yelled.

He laughed at her. "With pleasure Love" He got up and sauntered over to the door. "Ohhh..." he held a finger up, "Keep that beast of yours tamed, otherwise I will not hesitate to kill him".

Belle became frantic and she started screaming at him, telling him to leave. Within seconds the nurses were there with their needles.

"Please No, I'm calm please nooooooo!" she yelled until the metal pierced her skin and she fell right to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, with the memories of that ghastly man in her room. She was afraid. Anyone can walk into her hospital room and no one even cared.

-Mr Gold might care?- she thought to herself.

She shook her head, -After everything I said to him earlier, he'll never some by here again- the thoughts spiraling through her over acting mind.

But she was afraid, She needed someone. She picked up her bag that was next to her bed and searched through it looking for any details, until she found a cell phone.

She rummaged through the phonebook, but there was only three numbers, The Library, Mr Gold's Shop and Mr Gold.

She took a deep breath in.

"Hello?"

"Mr Gold?"

"Belle?"

" Uhhh... well...That's who I used to be I guess" she stuttered.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" she sobbed on the end of the phone.

"It's okay, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid"

"What's happened?" he said anxiously.

"Yeah, there was a man here" Gold gripped his cell at the words.

"Who?"

"I don't know, he wore a black coat, and had a hook for a hand, kind of like a pirate?"

"HOOK!" he seethed. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm scared, I didn't know who else to call" she sniffled. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier"

"SshhhShhhh sweetheart it's okay, Do you want me to come back?"

She desperately wanted to say yes, she was so afraid and nervous.

"I don't want to mess you around, I'm just afraid he'll come back" she sobbed.

"I'll be right there ok?"

"Thankyou" she muffled.

She let out a sigh of relief. For some reason she felt safe when Mr Gold was there.

He was there in no time at all.

Gently knocked on the door requesting entrance which she allowed immediately.

She doesn't know why she did it, she guessed it must have been because she was so frightened, but she jumped up from the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck and she immediately felt protected for some strange reason. She really did have a sense about people. And something in her knew he had a good heart deep down, even if the things hook had said were true. She wanted to understand his past and she desperately wanted to understand her own past but maybe he was right earlier, when she remembers everything will become clear, but for now she just had to let it go.

"I'm here sweetheart" he whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

"They did it again" she sobbed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Did what?" his tone worrying.

"The needles, I yelled at that man to leave after what he said and they did it again..."

"I'll be right back" he gritted moving himself reluctantly out of her embrace.

"Wh...where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you out of here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold found Dr Whale looking through paperwork at the front desk. The anger building up his body like lava from a volcano spreading itself into every crook of his carcass.

"So...do you find pleasure in sedating pregnant women Whale?" He spat towards him.

Dr Whale cowered in fear at the angry voice.

"She was screaming" he whispered.

"Oh really? Screaming? And your drugs...could they be harmful to the baby? "

Dr Whale knew that it could, so he tried to look anywhere except for Gold's blazing eyes. "If you knew why she was screaming, you'd have understood you stupid speck of a man! Now let's get one thing straight! I am taking Belle out of this god forsaken place where you can do no harm to her or the baby! We will come for regular checkups, but I assure you, if you so much as put a finger out of place, I won't hesitate to kill you...Do we Understand?" Mr Gold made Whale cower before him.

"Ye...Y...Yes, Mr Gold" Whale stuttered nervously.

"Good" Gold scolded.

He immediately returned back to Belle's room to find her sat cross legged reading a magazine.

"Ready to go?" Mr Gold smiled at her.

She looked out the window with a smile, but then the curls of her lips began to fall.

"I don't know where I live, or if I have anywhere to live".

Mr Gold approached her bedside.

"Well you owned the library in Storybrooke and there was a lovely apartment above it that you stayed in for a while"

She nodded and bit her lip nervously as her gaze fell back to the magazine.

"Or..." he said coyly and she lifted her head quickly, apprehensive of what he was about to say to her. . "You could stay with me? You'd have your own room, You'd can have as much space as you need".

"Really?" She smiled intently. "I don't want to stay on my own...just yet".

He nodded. "Of course, come on let's get you out of here, you've been cooped up long enough".

She nodded and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Gold's eyes filled with sadness when she emerged wearing the same clothes she did when the accident happened.

-stupid man, you should have brought her some clothes- he thought to himself.

He wished he could turn back the time and make everything go away.

She wore the cream coloured skirt, with the top that he loved and the brown blazer to match. He did admit he loved that outfit, but now...all it brought was memories for him. Bad memories.

"Is everything okay?" she said as she his face drop at the sight of her.

He shook out of his daydream and nodded.

He escorted her to his car parked just outside and helped her climb inside.

"Belle?" he began to ask until she glared at him.

"My names not Belle, I've told you" she said with a saddened tone. "I'm not this Belle you keep talking about".

"I've got to call you something sweetheart" he said as he went to place his hand on hers but she awkwardly pulled it away.

"Just don't call me that, Maybe this is meant to be a new start for me?"

"No...we had a new start together, we were happy, I was going to as you to mar...never mind"

He sighed quietly, disappointed, afraid and lost.

What was he suppose to call her? What was he suppose to do. He could see this conversation wasn't heading in the right direction so he kept quiet for the next 10 minutes of the drive.

He began to drive.

"Actually..." she began to say as she tried to hold back a small tear, "Maybe I should stay at the Library, that is where I lived ?".

His eyes saddened but nodded in reply to her question.

"You don't have to...I'd rather you stay with me so at least I can keep an eye on you"

"You mean just like the nurses at the hospital? Keeping an eye on me until you need to sedate me again..." she sneered. She was becoming agitated, it wasn't her fault she couldn't remember who she was and she hated everyone calling her Belle at this point in time.

She sighed aloud.

"I think it would be best". She said sounding confident, but inside she was dying.

He wanted to tell her NO!, Never in a million years, but she couldn't remember and calling her Belle was clearly upsetting her, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

He stopped right outside the Library.

"I owned this?" she said as she looked up at the tall building with a huge clock at the top.

"Yes, I gave it to you as a gift" he explained.

She rummaged through her bag and found a key with a 'library' tag hanging from it.

"Thanks for getting me out of the hospital" she nodded with a smile reassuringly.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" he asked and she nodded. " My house is the pink one" he pointed his finger down the street. "The pink one next to the pawn shop".

"I'll be fine".

She shut the door and swayed to the front door opening it slowly. Once she was inside, he secretly put a cloaking spell around the Library so no one could get in unless Belle wanted them to. He wanted to keep her save.

"I'll fight for you Belle, just like you have always fought for me" he muttered inside the car to himself as he watched the Library light flick on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He drove home and the only thought that spiraled and plagued his mind was she okay? Why had he been so stupid in calling her Belle? He knew it was her name, but it just slipped out and it upset her.

He sat in his chair watching TV, something about a man...or someone that looked like a man that traveled around to different time zones and back and forth into the past and the future in a blue telephone box. Although he wasn';t really paying any attention to what exactly was on the TV.

He was tempted to go down there. To go down to the Library and check if she was okay, but she clearly needed her space. It had been a long day for her and with the bombshell of her being pregnant and not even remembering who the father was or when it was conceived frightened her.

But he remember, He remembered the exact night. It was when she had found him. Someone had sent her to find Mr Gold telling her that he would protect her. And that moment when he saw it was her that emerged from the curtain into the Pawn Shop he was speechless. He hadn't even believed it was her.

"PROMISE ME, you won't give into your hate...PROMISE ME that we can be together" He remembered her words like they were song lyrics that were never meant to be forgotten.

The kiss after that sent him spiraling out of control. The moment where they had both admitted to each other that they loved each other.

When they had gotten back to his place One thing had lead to another and it happened. It was perfect though, he though. The way her body fitted with his. The way her soft skin felt against his. The was he trailed kisses down her torso, and caressed all of her curves.

It was a perfect euphoric night. Pure Bliss.

-BANG BANG BANG-

The sound shaking him out of his fond memories.

"Wo the bloody hell visits this time of night?" he gritted as he got up and wandered the beating door.

He opened it and he almost dropped his coffee.

"Bel..." he began to say, but stopped himself halfway..."Sweetheart?".

"Can I stay with you?" she said shyly, She looked frozen, goosebumps covering her whole body she was shaking, but when she saw him her face blushed a crimson red.

He nodded hurrying her inside.

"Sit down" he gestured towards the sofa, "I'll make you some tea".

He pulled a blanket around her as she sat down and she smiled at him.

He quickly made her tea desperately wanting to get back by her side.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier" she said coyly as he handed her a cup.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have..." he said but she stopped him.

"You can call me Belle" She smiled and blushed. "that's all everyone keeps calling me and I guess that's all you've ever known me by, so I guess that's who I am, plus the name isn't so bad" she joked.

He sat down on the sofa, but the opposite end to her as they both sipped their tea.

"So...why did you decide on this?" he gestured around his house.

"I've been alone long enough and I was afraid" she admitted.

He smiled at her, " Well I am pleased" he admitted and she smiled.

She began to yawn.

"Let's get you bed huh? You need some rest, you've had a long day".

She nodded.

He escorted her to his room and as she climbed into the bed he pulled the covers over her.

"I'll be in the spare room across the hall okay? " She nodded.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

"Your welcome sweetheart, Sweet Dreams".

As he left the room, she snuggled down into his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She had never had such a luxury bed at the Hospital and she couldn't remember any other bed's she had slept in, so this one was her favourite.

Mr Gold lay in the other room staring at the ceiling. He had Belle back in his house. He sighed with relief.

It wasn't the same as before, where they shared their bed with each other and she would cuddle right up to his side and he would comfort her with his arm around her and make spiraled patterns along her back until she fell asleep. But it was a step closer than they were earlier.

The thought of the baby suddenly popped into his head. Thinking of the gender, a boy, just like him, or a girl just like Belle.

He smiled at the thought, and fell into a deep sleep as he dreamt of the tiny pitter patter of tiny feet, one day running around his rather large estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D :D :D :D I shall update soon! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4...

Belle had stayed with Mr Gold for a couple of weeks and everything felt fine. But she always felt like something was missing. Of course she still had no memory what so ever.

Mr Gold went to work that day and left Belle alone in his house. He didn't want to disturb her sleep because she hadn't had much rest.

He left her small note not to worry her,

_**-Gone to work, I'll be back later**_

_**Rumple **_

_**Oxo -**_

Her eyes fluttered open around 11am and sighed at the note that was left on her bedside table. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I need something to do" She moaned to herself.

She had been kept in the house for 2 weeks, and everything was becoming tedious.

He wouldn't let her clean, or lift anything because of her condition which just made everything worse.

That's all she did all day every day was watch TV, read a novel and stare out of the window.

She emerged from the bed and glanced around the book shelf, but she couldn't find a book that she hadn't read yet. She had gone through a whole book shelf of books.

Belle stared out of the window at the beautiful sunshine and then her mind was made up.

She was going to go outside.

-Do the brave thing and bravery will follow- she said to herself as she threw on a lovely laced blue dress with burgundy high heels.

She was frightened to leave because of that man at the hospital, but she was also afraid just in case something would happen and she would have to go back into that retched hospital room. But she needed to leave.

As the fresh air surrounded her body and senses it felt amazing she thought. She took one step froward and she felt freedom. Freedom rush through her body and she smelt the flowers and the air and just everything around her.

She strolled up Storybrooke main trying to get her bearings of the place. She loved all of the sights. The shops, The diner, There was even a flower shop at the end of the road that had roses surrounding the outside.

Her smile grew at the sight of them. She loved roses. The way the delicate petals folded over one another to make the perfect shape, and the way the sweet scent of it plagued her nostrils and she inhaled deeply.

"Belle?" She ignored at first not realizing the strange voice was speaking to her.

"Belle?" he said again this time more urgent and her head shot up as she held the rose close to her chest, looking a little confused.

"Do I know you?" she questioned.

"So it's...it's true?! You don't remember?" His upset face suddenly turned into a dazzling grin. Belle looked at him strangely. It was like as if he was glad that she didn't remember. He was glad that she had forgotten herself.

She shook her head nervously.

"Belle, my girl, I'm your father" The smile on his face grew and grew.

"You? Your my father?" she dropped the rose without even realizing it.

"I am" he embraced her in a bear hug but she placed her hands onto his chest and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you". She began to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"You can get to know me again, will you come inside for some tea?" he offered and she bit her lip nervously.

He seemed like a genuine soul, and she had recognised his face from a photo that had been stored at her Library apartment, but he had looked much much younger then.

She gingerly followed him inside and she shyly sat on his sofa and her eyes scanned his living room. There were pictures, of her, well a girl that looked her, but she didn't remember any of the memories that the photos came with.

He brought in a tray of tea and biscuits and placed them on table.

"Why didn't you visit me at the hospital?" she questioned. "If you are my father, why didn't you come?"

"Oh Belle, I am sorry, I wanted to but after I heard that you had lost your memory I was afraid. I knew you wouldn't have known me and it would have broken my heart"

She nodded her head at the decent answer he gave her.

"So how did it happen?" he said in a slightly happy tone.

"what?"

"You know...ahh my dear girl, how did you lose your memory?"

"I'm not sure, I don't remember, I was shot by some man and Mr Gold told me I crossed the line but..."

"Mr Gold?!" Maurice gritted his teeth. -Even after all this time he will not leave her alone, why does she still run to him even though she can't remember- he thought to himself.

"Yes he's been taking care of me and our...well my...umm..." she stammered trying to get her words out But did she really want to tell him? After all he was a stranger to her, and he could be lying to her.

"What is it my girl?"

"I'm pregnant" she said as she held her cup tightly and sipped her tea.

"YOU WHAT?!" he spat. And Belle's eyes widened with fear at the sudden outrage.

"Maybe I'd better just go..." she placed her cup down as she witness his face grow with rage and fury.

"No wait..." he caught her wrist as she began to stand up. "do you know who the father is?" she shook her head trying to hold back the tears that were suddenly emerging from her eyes.

"I don't remember anything!" she sobbed. "Mr Gold said that it's his child, that we were in Love, we had true love, but I don't remember any of it, I'm so scared, so so so scared" he took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"Oh my girl, what have you done" he whispered more to himself than to her.

"I'd better go, he'll be home from work soon" she said as she pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thanks for the tea, I hope I remember you one day".

"No don't go, You can stay with me, we can sort this, we can get you an appointment at the hospital, all your worries...all our worries will disappear and you won't have to worry about a thing". He said as he took her hand in his.

"Appointment?" she slanted her head in confuse-ment.

"To get rid of the baby, If it is that monster of a man's baby, it will be for the best anyway". Moe said as he stroked his knuckles down her cheek but she soon slapped his hand away from her face with disgust.

"To kill my baby?!" her tone increasing as she became more angry.

"It's for the best sweetheart" he assured her.

" I don't care who the father is! I don't care if I can't remember anything! I will NOT get rid of this baby...My baby!" she Yelled. "Now I am leaving! And don't call Mr Gold a monster again, the only monster I see around here is you" she spat at him.

"He's not who you think he is Belle! He's a monster! A beast! He's not a man! He'll only hurt you and the baby! It's only a matter of time" he yelled down the street as he watched Belle storm off.

-Why did everyone speak of him so badly? He's only ever treated me with love and respect- she thought to herself as she walked home.

She walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. She was fed up.

"Oh my goodness! There you are! I've been worried sick!" He said to her as he watched her slump onto the sofa.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

He heard a sniffle come from behind her hand and then he realized she was upset.

"sweetheart?" He walked towards her and knelt down in front of but she hid her face away from him so he couldn't see her tears.

"You can tell me" he assured her.

"I saw my father today, well he said he was my father, but obviously I can't remember if he is or not" she sobbed sarcastically. "I don't know what came over me, I told him about the accident and he seemed happy that I don't remember, and then when I told him about the baby and that you said you're the father he told me to get rod of it because it would be for the best" by now streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

-Stupid Bastard- he muttered to himself. -I'll be having words with him. He never learns his lesson-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months had passed. Belle was now 7 months pregnant. She was still extremely weary of everything and everyone. She didn't really open up to anyone especially after what happened with her father and she still couldn't remember. Mr Gold had tried every spell, potion and concoction but nothing worked.

He worked at the Pawn Shop almost every day, and Belle began to enjoy the quietness of the house all to herself. Something within her could tell that he loved her, but she didn't understand why, and she certainly didn't love him back at this point in time.

Every morning she would wake up and stare at her ever growing bump in the mirror, but there was something that frightened her. Something deep within her making her afraid for when the baby is born. She would lift her shirt up and just stare at her belly. She only had 2 months left and she knew for a fact that it would go by so quickly.

They still slept in separate beds which she liked, because he wasn't pushing her into anything that she didn't want.

It was 4am and Mr Gold heard a scream come from Belle's room. He jumped out of bed and sprinted towards her room.

"Belle?!" he shouted and flicked her light switch on so he could see what was happening. He was so worried.

She rolled ferociously back and forth in the bed. Sweat pooling over her body. Her eyes were still closed and she kept screaming and screaming.

"Why isn't it crying?!" she yelled out. "Where is it? I want to see my baby" she screamed.

He held her shoulders, "Belle! wake up sweetheart, Your having a bad dream, sweetheart please just wake up!" his tone becoming louder, but not too loud that it would startle her.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked so frightened. So afraid. So innocent and helpless.

She fell numb against his chest sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her.

"ShhhShhhh it's okay, I'm here, It was only a dream" he assured her as he could feel her tears dripping onto his pajama shirt.

He stayed there sat on the edge of her bed for 10 minutes until her sobbing finally soothed off.

"Get some sleep, you'll be worn out in the morning" he tried to convince her and she nodded.

She slowly climbed back under the covers. He smiled at her and turned around ready to walk out of the door until a firm delicate hand gripped at his wrist.

"Don't leave...Please" he almost begged him. "I don't want to be alone, just for tonight?"

He looked into her teary eyes and he simply couldn't say no.

He climbed into bed next to her and she immediately curled herself around him.

It was a way for her to know that he wasn't going anywhere and she felt protected.

He began to trail spiraled patterns along her back, just like he used to do to Belle before the accident, and he knew she used to love it and clearly she still did as she fell back to sleep within a few minutes.

He could feel her chest move up and down as she breathed, and then feel the slight breeze that emerged from her lips as she breathed out and it tickled at the skin on his chest.

He hadn't held Belle in such a long time he thought and it felt absolutely perfect right now. The way her body fitted around his, it felt bliss. A smile grew on his face as he looked down her perfect figure, with the relatively large bump she had in her torso. Their baby growing inside of her. He placed his other hand shyly and slowly onto her bump not to wake her again and his smile grew.

"I love you...I love both of you" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Ok so what did you think of this chapter? I know it's a little longer than my other chapters, but I hope you don't mind?! :) **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! :) **_

_**I would also like to take this time to thank EVERYONE that had reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far! Thankyou so much for the support It really does mean alot! Im so glad most of you are enjoying this story and I hope you keep on enjoying soon! :) **_

_**But Please Keep reviewing guys! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...

Belle was not in the third trimester of her pregnancy and getting bigger and bigger everyday.

She loved the way the baby kicked at the sound of her voice, but would always settle for long periods of time while she read her books aloud.

She had also noticed the way it would kick and worm itself around at the sound of Mr Gold's voice gradually growing in strength.

"It's like having a bag of snakes in my belly" she would always giggle.

Belle and Gold were becoming closer every day. After the nightmare she had, he willingly soothed her back into a peaceful sleep and she was ever so thankful. She had started to ask him to keep her company while she fell asleep more often, but she wouldn't always do it just incase he got the wrong idea she thought to herself.

But she had seen the way he looked at her, the way in which his eyes were filled with love.

Was she starting to have feelings for him again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Sunday. A peaceful day. Mr Gold never opened the shop on a Sunday, because he and Belle always used to spend this day together, going for a picnic, going for a stroll...and even though she couldn't remember he started doing this again with her.

Belle had had another nightmare last night, the same one as before. He ran into her room as she screamed on top of her lungs. " Where's my baby? Why isn't it crying" she yelled over and over and over again until he woke up her and soothed her back to sleep.

She curled herself against him as he lay in bed with her.

He pajama top had risen up slightly and with his arm around her waist he began to trail small patterns along the bare skin.

"Thankyou" she whispered.

"I'll always be here for you" he whispered back as he gently kissed her brown curls.

She moved her head to look up at him and she placed a small kiss to his cheek, a gesture of appreciation, and within a few minutes they both fast asleep in each others arms.

He woke up 10am. Belle was still asleep so he untangled himself from her grasp gently and went downstairs and began making her a surprise breakfast that he would bring her in bed.

Eggs...check

Bacon...check

Beans...check

Hash brown...check

Toast...check

Sausages...check

Tea and coffee...check.

He had made everything and set everything.

He began walking up the stairs carrying the large tray of food ready for Belle.

"RUMPLE!" She screamed, she sounded pained, frightened and hurt.

At the sound of her voice Mr Gold dropped the tray startled by her tone of voice and he charged up stairs.

"Belle?" he went into the room to find Belle frightened and heavily panting sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Its' coming..." she sobbed. "The baby".

He looked down and saw a puddle of water forming at her feet.

"SHIT!" he mumbled. "Right okay...stay calm...I'll call an ambulance".

"No! Don't leave me please, i'm scared...I'm so so scared" she pleaded with him.

H stared at his phone, then to Belle, then to his phone, then to Belle.

"Arrggghhh" he grunted.

He helped Belle down the stairs and into his car.

"OOOWWWWWW" She yelled as one of her contractions rushed through her like a flow of electrical surge.

"Just breath sweetheart, just breath" he reassured her as he held her hand as he drove. 5 minutes later The next contraction hit her like a ton of bricks and she gripped his hand so tightly that he almost lost control of the car.

When they arrived her heart is pounding and she feels a little dizzy as they approach the counter. Mr Gold speaks for her and asks directions of where they need to go to get admitted. The receptionist points down the hall and tells them to enter through the third door on the right. As they are walking down the hallway, Belle was being stared at by all the passerby's. The janitor strolling along on the left side of the hallway with his yellow bucket and drenched mop. The smell of sanitized, clean mopped floors and pristine white washed walls made her nauseas.

Belle had a rush of excruciating pain contract through her upper abdomen and in through her lower pelvis.

At the small sobs escaping Belle's lips, Dr Whale noticed her as she crouched over on herself holding onto her belly in pain.

"Get that girl a wheelchair!" he called to the nurse and she rushed to gather one and brought it back immediately.

Mr Gold wheeled her as quickly as possible into her sectioned room so they could be alone.

Dr Whale checked her over and he was certain.

"Belle...you are in labor, Your contractions will become a lot worse and a lot more frequent okay?" Dr Whale assured her. The wave of pain came every four minutes. It happened so fast that she could not catch a breath in between. No longer did she feel like she had control over her body.

Belle sobbed to herself, trying to hide her face away from Mr Gold but she did a bad job of it.

"Belle?" he said as he brushed his hand up and down her arm trying to calm her.

"I'm scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Being a mother! what am I going to give this child? I can't remember anything, I'll have no memories to share with it, no stories to tell it, I don't even remember it's own father, i don't remember you, I don't remember...how it was conceived...I'm going to be the worst mother ever" she blurted out, babbling on as she sucked in and out gas and air trying to soothe the pain that kept on rushing through her body.

"Don't you dare think like that Belle!, You are going to be wonderful mother! The best mother this child could possibly want, and as for your memory, I promise you Belle...I will help you remember I will do whatever it takes!" he said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Owwwwww" she screamed in pain as another shock of pain rushed through her lower body, her contractions were now only 30 seconds apart and she gripped Mr Gold's hand so tightly it started to turn black from the pressure.

She could feel each contraction coming on, building and building, then peaking and coming over her like she was being wrapped up in a blanket of pain. She started to panic, she felt like she couldn't breathe and everything was starting to go blank.

"Belle?"

"Belle?"

"Belle?"

Mr Gold, Dr Whale and the nurse called to her but their voices were like a burry haze to her.

Each contraction felt like a wave of pain that rose, peaked, and fell.

"I'm not ready for this" she sobbed and cried as the pain began to falter away again, and then coming back only moment later and hitting her even harder.

"Right Belle I need you to push okay?...Your next contraction you need to push" Dr Whale advised her and she nodded extravagantly trying to let herself breath.

Belle threw her hands over her face and screamed. "Please just make it stop".

"The head is here Belle, you need to push". Dr Whale said just another contraction began to wave through her body.

"PUSH!"

Belle pushed with all her might. The sweat dripping from her forehead, and he face almost purple from the pressure building up in her head as she pushed so fiercely.

Belle could feel the baby pushing further and further down but nothing was coming out.

"You're doing amazing Belle, keep going, deep breaths" Mr Gold said as he kept hold of her hand and trailed patterns along her arm that always soothed her a home.

Belle threw her other arm across her eyes. She was exhausted and in so much pain it was unbearable.

"I don't want this baby" she sobbed. "I'm going to be a terrible mother".

"No you are not! Stop saying that!" Mr Gold said as he stared down at her in agony. His heart breaking bit by bit at her words.

"I can't do it, I'm not ready"

"Yes you are! I'm here to help you! I'll always be here for you...for you and the baby, whether you remember me or not, I love you Belle! Forever and always!".

She cried but let out a sobbed laugh as his words circled her mind that made her smile.

"You need to push again" Dr Whale said.

Another contraction started building. She gripped Mr Gold's hand tightly and squeezed tightly. He took the pain willingly because he was so eager to see his new son or daughter. He was over the moon. He was excited, scared, happy, nervous, bashful, teary all at the same time.

"EEEEAAAAAOOOOOWWWWWWW" Belle pushed harder and harder and harder this time,. She could feel the pressure of the baby coming out of her.

"That's it Belle, almost there!"

Mr Gold's face was filled with anxiety and happiness.

"That's it one last push"

Belle gave it all her might. All the strength she had left she put into this last push. And it worked.

Dr Whale pulled the baby's shoulders out of Belle and quickly rushed the baby into the nurses arms who rushed it to the corner.

Belle flung her head back as the pain had finally disappeared but when she looked up at Mr Gold's face, the pain had returned. But it wasn't the same pain. It was a pain that tugged at her heart strings. A pain like no other.

A pain that could have caused her to die.

"Where's my baby? Why Isn't it crying? I want to see my baby".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Leaving it on a cliff hanger was real cruel of me I know, But it was something I just had to do! So now you'll just have to wait for my next update... sorry guys...Hope you aren't too disappointed...but at least you know that there will be more! :D **_

_**Thankyou to everyone for your reviews so far! :) **_

_**Hope you enjoyed and keep on enjoying this story :) **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do apologize for the cliff hanger on the last chapter...I just didn't want the story to end just yet :) I hope you are all still enjoying the story and keep on following :) Thanks again :) **_

Chapter 6...

Belle watched the nurse intensely. She held a small mask over the baby's mouth and nose and began pumping at the large bag attached at the bottom that sent air and oxygen into the baby's lungs. Belle still awaited to hear that precious noise come from her baby, but silence, dread and anxiety filled the room instead. The bagging technique wasn't working so the nurse and Dr Whale had to take a bigger procedure. Belle watched as the nurse put a clear tube down her baby's throat, and then pull it back out again but still nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Belle looked up to Mr Gold as rivers of tears ran down her brightly coloured cheeks.

Mr Gold simply couldn't look at Belle for fear that she would see his own tears that had escaped his own eyes.

Belle demanded to see her baby and she began to get up off the bed even though her body was filled with pain and she was still losing a lot of blood.

Mr Gold held a hand to her shoulder to stop her, "You're in no fit state sweetheart" he calmly said to her and she glared at him but reluctantly sat back on the bed.

Mr Gold approached Dr Whale's side and stood over the baby...his baby...Belle's baby...THEIR baby.

Belle sat up on the bed as much as she could to see what was going on. She craned her head upwards trying to see her baby. She didn't even know what sex it was.

Mr Gold held a hand to his mouth and gasped a large amount of oxygen.

That made Belle's body tremble with fear.

"What?!...What is it?!" Her face was flush with worry and anxiety.

Then suddenly Mr Gold turned to her with a small teary smile.

"We have a...I mean you have a ... I have...It's a girl" He stuttered on his words, as he was speechless. He couldn't believe it. They had a daughter.

Belle's face gleamed at his news, until her gaze was sent to Dr Whale shaking his head at the nurse.

"Why isn't she crying? Why can't I hold her?" Belle muttered as she sobbed her heart out.

The pain in her heart was like someone stabbing her repeatedly with a sharp dagger.

"I swear Whale...If she doesn't make it!" Mr Gold gritted at Whale.

"Mr Gold I'm doing the best I can!" Whale replied with a slight sadness in his voice.

Dr Whale breathed in and picked up the endotracheal tube again, and gently placed it into the limp baby's windpipe.

Mr Gold looked to Belle, who was wiping her eyes from all the tears, and the way she looked at him, it was if she was pleading with him to make everything alright. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly and then turned his gaze back down to the baby, lying helpless on the cart with the radiant heat from the overhead heat source reflecting off of her pale delicate skin.

"Come on sweetheart, daddy's here..." Mr Gold whispered to his daughter as he watched Dr Whale attempt to save her life.

It had only been 5 minutes since their daughter had finally been pulled and detached Belle's body but to them, It had felt like a lifetime! Nothing could prepare them for this. All of her nightmares had come true. The thing she had dreaded the most.

_**-Click Click- **_

The machine made a sudden double noise and then Belle and Mr Gold's hearts dropped in their chests.

"I can't take it anymore!" Belle sobbed and got up from the bed and sauntered over to the cart where her baby lay.

At the first sight of her daughter her tears poured ever downward on her face, streams forming on her weary face. The pain that still erupted through her body after just giving birth was nothing compared to the pain that pulled at her heartstrings as she stared down at her daughter. But also the sight of her beautiful, innocent petite little baby brought tears of joy to her eyes.

The way her small amount of dark hair surrounded the crown of her head. The way her tiny hands were clenched together and her small fingers tightly digging into the palms of her hands.

The way her toes had curled downwards and inwards into her humble tiny feet.

She looked like a porcelain doll, and was no bigger than a football.

She truly was perfect and Belle couldn't believe that she had carried this youthful, tiny human being for 8 months.

A rush of pain hit her abdomen and crouched over and Mr Gold was immediately by her side holding her up right so she could get a good look at her precious daughter.

"She's beautiful Belle" he assured her, and she nodded in amazement as she couldn't take her gaze away.

Belle took one more step closer to the cart and gently moved her finger down her cheek as the smile grew on Belle's face.

But the baby was still limp with her eyes closed tightly. Dr Whale still attempting to send oxygen into her lungs.

"She's going to be alright... I just know it..." Belle said confidently.

Belle gently bent over her and kissed the top of the baby's forehead ever so gently. "I Love you sweetheart" she whispered as she slowly lifted herself back up.

_***tiny heart wrenching baby cries***_

The baby started to wriggle uncontrollably on the cart, kicking it's tiny legs up and down desperate for attention.

Mr Gold, Dr Whale and the nurses stood dumbfounded at the reaction of Belle's kiss.

"You did it!" Mr Gold's eyes gaped widely at the sound of his daughter's cries. The tiny innocent gasps and sobs that emerged from the baby's mouth were like music to his ears. The wonderful, breath taking sound of their daughters cries made Mr Gold weep.

"How?" Dr Whale questioned himself.

"True Loves Kiss!" Mr Gold replied and almost squealed losing his cool as he turned to Belle. But something had happened to her too.

A blue hazy ripple effect plundered the whole Belle's form. Her gaze stuck to the floor as she felt a numbness run through her body. The blue haze ran up and down her body until it suddenly disappeared.

"Belle?"

Belle's gaze slowly moved from the floor to Mr Gold's feet, then his knees, then his torso, then his chest, then his shoulders and then eventually deep into his brown chocolate eyes.

"Rumple..." the word emerging from her lips in barely even a whispered breath.

Her eyes had changed, the way she looked at him, the way she held herself near him. The way in which she kissed him passionately like she had lost her love and then refound him again.

"Belle" he sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought him into a passionate kiss. Their lips and tongues danced together as Belle tangled her fingers into his hair, and gently scraping her nails at the back of his neck that sent shiver after shiver down his spine.

She reluctantly pulled away with her eyes still closed relishing in the moment, then slowly fluttering her eyes open to gaze at him.

"I remember..." she blubbered. "I love you!"

" Yes..." he nodded in agreement, " Yes..." he said it again making sure it wasn't all a dream, "And I Love you too". He wrapped his arms around her once more pulling her into and embrace. She was back! Somehow Belle and their daughter had saved each other. Saved each other by True Loves Kiss. A different kind of True Love, The True Love that only the bond between a loving mother and child can have.

The nurse washed and cleaned the checked the baby over while Belle and Mr Gold were having their intimate moment. It was an image to remember. The nurse wrapped the baby into a large pink blanket to keep her body warm.

"You did it Belle...You saved our daughter" Belle smiled intently at his words as she stood over her weeping baby.

Belle shook her head, "No...She saved me". Belle stared down at her daughter, and gently placed her pinky finger in between her daughters tiny fingers and she could feel her delicate grip caress her finger.

Belle couldn't stop the tears from flowing and neither could Mr Gold.

"Can I hold her now?" Belle asked Whale shyly and he smiled at her full of content.

"She's all yours now Belle" he assured her.

She rushed back over to the bed and the nurse gently placed the crying baby into Belle's arms.

"ShhhShhhShhhhhhh sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy got you now... There's no need to worry...ShhhShhShhhhhhh" Belle cooed and soothed her and she immediately stopped crying and began to chew on her tiny fingers.

Belle's smile grew and grew and grew. And when she looked up to Mr Gold she genuinely thought that his smile couldn't get any bigger until she whispered the words "I love you" as she cuddled her daughter close to her chest and suddenly his smile grew that extra little bit.

"I Love you too Belle, always".

The baby had fallen asleep cuddled extremely close to Belle's chest as she hummed a lullaby very quietly not to startle her. Mr Gold sat in the chair and pulled it as close to the bed as he could so he could view his two favourite girls together. He could already see the incredible bond that had already been made by Belle and their daughter.

"She really is perfect" Belle said as she stroked the back of her daughters hand and gently placed a kiss there too.

"Thankyou for everything you've done" She looked to Mr Gold and placed her hand on top of his and smiled.

"I've missed you so much Belle" he wept now that they were the only three in the room.

"I missed you too" he watched a tear run down her cheek and he gently wiped it away with his knuckles.

Belle's gaze went back down to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I think it's your Papa's turn for a cuddle" she giggled and Mr Gold's eyes dazzled with excitement, ready and waiting to finally get his first cuddle from his daughter.

Belle gently lifted her up carefully holding her head and body in place.

"Watch her head" Belle said innocently and Mr Gold giggled at how caring she already was over her daughter.

He held her ever so carefully as he sat in the chair with her played with her little fingers.

"She's perfect..." he mumbled to himself and Belle watched them intently with a huge smile on her face.

"She's so tiny and she looks so fragile I'm scared to touch her" he said and Belle smiled at him.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked Belle but not taking his eyes off of the precious gem he held in his arms.

She nodded.

"I have" she gleamed a smile at him. " What do you think of Ava Rose Gold?" she bit her lip as she nervously awaited his answer.

He chuckled a little as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Ava" he tried the word on his lips to see how it sounded, "Perfect" he smiled up at Belle.

"Ava Rose Gold" he repeated.

"Belle?" he questioned her as he noticed her stare at their daughter. "Did you know you were pregnant before the...before the accident".

She nodded shyly and he raised his eyebrows to her. " I didn't want to ruin your chance to find Baelfire and I knew that if I had told you, you wouldn't have left to go and search for your son, so I was going to keep it a surprise until you got back, I had only known myself for a couple of days" she said nervously, reminiscing the events just before the accident.

"Belle sweetheart, you should have just told me" he said as he stroked the back of Ava's hand.

"I know I should have but you finding Baelfire was important to you and that meant it was important to me too " She placed her hand on the edge of the bed and he caught on to it immediately with the free hand he wasn't holding Ava with and she squeezed it reassuringly,"but everything is fine now" she gestured to Ava and noticed how her little hand lifted out of the blanket and was slowly moving back and forth and it made her giggle.

"I had a surprise for you too" he smiled at her as he got up out of his chair.

" Belle..." he gasped for air as he said her name, he placed Ava back into her arms and she looked at him curiously.

Belle watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"I've been meaning to do this for a very very long he time" he almost giggled at the thought of how long he had thought about it. "I've been waiting for the right time...but somehow I never thought it was right...until now...now I think is the perfect time" He climbed up off the bed and knelt next to her on the floor, still holding onto her left hand.

Belle looked at him curiously, and then her eyes widened when realization hit her and she recognized the movements that he had made.

"Rumple?" she said almost breathlessly.

He pulled out the small jewellery box from his suit jacket. The one he had kept there for many weeks. He opened it revealing a dazzling, beautiful and glimmering diamond ring. It wasn't flashy or too big. It was plain, a silver band with a perfect diamond in the Centre. Perfect and delicate just like Belle. Her eyes gaped open at the sight of the ring and she was immediately showing her gleaming smile as her eyes began to tear up again.

"Belle...Will you marry me?" He said almost choking up on his words because they felt so perfect as they slipped from his very lips.

She was speechless and she couldn't answer him. She clutched against Ava as she buried in her chest fast asleep. Belle nodded vigorously as it was the only way she could answer him.

He pushed the ring onto her finger and it fitted perfectly. Tears of joy began to run down Belle's rosy red cheeks. She grasped onto his hand and pulled him up to meet her lips and she kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion and Love that was held inside of her body and he did the exact same. It was a perfect moment.

"I Love you" he whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers and relished and embraced this perfect moment.

"I Love you too" she whispered back as she stroked her free hand down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay...so what do you all think? Personally this is MY favourite chapter! I Love it! I am loving the whole Rumbelle Love, True Loves kiss between Ava and Belle...just like Emma and Henry in Season 1 episode 22 :) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think? I'd love to know all of your opinions on this chapter :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so its my birthday today and I'm writing a chapter...This is how much i love writing RUMBELLE FANFICS :D haha hope you enjoy and please review :) **_

Chapter 7...

Belle and Ava were doing amazingly. They were released from the hospital two days after the birth. When they were happy about Ava's breathing Dr Whale was happy to leave them go home.

When they arrived, Belle couldn't believe it. She could finally remember everything again, thanks to her beautiful baby girl.

She walked into their home and admired it like she had never seen it before.

The first thing she immediately found was her chipped cup.

"You still have it?" she giggled.

"Of course I do!" he said as he began pulling funny faces down to Ava cuddled into his arms.

She spun around and watched him. The love Belle could already see between was unbearable.

The way he held her so delicately like as if she was a fragile china doll. The way his pinkey finger fitted perfectly into the palm of Ava's hand.

Belle smiled as she watched them.

"What?" he questioned looking at her curiously.

"Nothing" she giggled, slowly walking towards him and pushing up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "It's nice to be back" she simply replied.

"It's nice to finally have you back" he sighed, and then smiled as he felt Ava's fingers curl around his little finger.

"Look how much she loves you already" Belle gestured down as Ava's eyes gazed up at her father. "My beautiful little girl" Belle smiled as she stroked a finger down her cheek, and Ava gave a great big yawn which made both Mr Gold and Belle giggle.

Weirdly, Belle yawned almost immediately after.

"I think someone else is tired too" Mr Gold laughed as he watched Belle try to disguise her yawns with the palm of her hand.

"I'm fine" her voice was barely a whisper as her mouth was wide open from yawning.

"Come on let's get both of you to bed" he laughed as he lead the way up the stairs.

Belle had decided that Ava would sleep in their room for a little while. She was already so protective over her.

"Go and get some rest" Mr Gold gestured for Belle to go and lie down in the bed which she didn't hesitate and climbed in straight away.

"Wait" Belle called out just before Mr Gold had fully placed Ava into her crib at the bottom of their bed. "Bring her up here?" Belle smiled and patted the space next to the bed. She wanted a cuddle, or leave Ava out of her sight.

Mr Gold shook his head and laughed but willingly took Ava to Belle and lay her down gently onto the bed.

"Stay too?" Belle asked shyly as she she bit her lip nervously.

He smiled down at her intently.

He climbed under the covers with Ava asleep in between them. They both lay on their sides and watched Ava.

Mr Gold's gaze raised above Ava and looked at Belle. She looked so beautiful. He had never stopped loving her, even when she was lost herself he couldn't stop loving her. She was the most perfect thing in the world he thought to himself and his lips began to curl upwards at the sides as he began to smile. He slowly reached over to Belle and trailed his knuckles down her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly and embraced his touch.

"I've missed this" she sighed. Then opened her eyes again to look at him. She slowly leaned over Ava not to wake her up and kissed him. Slowly but passionately. It was perfect.

Once they had pulled apart Belle rested her head back down onto the pillow and watched as Mr Gold trailed gently spiral's onto Ava's bare arm.

"She's perfect" Belle whispered and he nodded in agreement.

But something within her felt guilty. All this was her fault. He should have been in New York by now searching for his son.

As she watched him, her face began to fill with sadness.

"Why don't you go and find Bae, no we're both okay?"

His eyes shot up at her immediately.

"I mean, I...you should have found him by now, this is all my fault"

"Belle sweetheart, I will find him one day, but for now...I've got to take care of my two precious girls" he said as he leaned up onto his elbow and gazed down at her.

" I will find him, but just not right now, I want to make sure you are both okay"

She smiled at him, but her gut feeling still made her feel guilty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks had past and Ava was growing bigger everyday.

"RUMPLE!" Belle yelled from upstairs as he began to make breakfast.

"Belle?!" he said worryingly as he charged up the stairs as fast as he could.

"QUICK QUICK QUICK!" She shouted and it made him try harder.

He scanned the bedroom.

"What is it? Whats happened? Are you alright? Wheres Ava?"

"Quickly come here! " she motioned her hand for him to come closer and stand next to her.

He quickly approached and noticed she was standing over Ava's crib.

"Look!" Belle giggled.

Belle began tickling Ava's belly and a huge Belle like smile spread across her face.

"Oh my goodness Belle! I thought something bad happened!" he poked her in her side tickling Belle herself and she jumped at the feeling.

"Awwwh I'm sorry" she giggled, "But look, her first smile!"

"She's so beautiful Belle, just like her Mom" He said as he wrapped his arms around Belle's waist.

She spun around in his arms and looked deeply up into his eyes.

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his. They were making up for lost time. It was like they hadn't kissed in forever and they couldn't let go of one another.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"SHIT!" he reluctantly pulled away from her, "THE BACON!" He sprinted out of the room as the fire alarm had startled him. Belle almost fell on the floor with laughter.

Belle lifted Ava out of her crib and breast fed her as she sat in the rocking chair and looked out into the streets of Storybrooke from their bedroom window.

The fire alarm had worn off but the smell of bacon surrounded the house and it smelt lovely.

When Ava was finally asleep Belle placed her back into her crib and went downstairs following the divine smell.

But when she got there she found him staring at a photograph. She slowly walked up behind him and noticed he was holding a photo of Bae and he just stood there staring at it.

Belle's heart dropped. She slowly placed her hand gently onto his shoulder not to startle him.

"It's time you go and find your son Rumple" she assured him and he nodded. "Go me and Ava will be fine here" she smiled as she took his hand into both of hers and squeezed slightly reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Gold flipped his cell phone open and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"You owe me a favor and I'm cashing it in"

"Gold? Excuse me? what?"

"Remember Dearie, you owe me a favor and the time has come. Get your bags packed you are going to help me find my son".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle clutched Ava closely into her shoulder as she was about to watch her man go find his son.

He kissed her passionately before leaving and he even shed a small tear but he would never admit to it.

But Belle's tears were like rivers rolling down her cheeks.

"I Love you" she whispered. "Now go and find your son".

He kissed Ava's cheek gently. "Daddy will be back soon" he whispered.

He held onto Belle's hand as he walked away until he couldn't reach anymore and had to let go.

"I Love you too Belle".

He climbed into his car wearing Bae's shawl and his talisman and Belle watched as Rumple, Emma and little Henry drove away.

But what none of them knew was there was someone watching. Someone hidden in the bushes across the street and watched the whole scene. Someone now knew that the mighty Rumplestiltskin was no longer in Storybrooke. They now knew that he had a new weakness. His daughter. This person now knew that Belle and Ava were home alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**It's a little rushed and a little short so I am sorry...but I'm about to start a whole new storyline, so I hope you will enjoy it :) PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8...

Belle walked back into the house clutching Ava into the crook of her neck as she peacefully slept against her skin. Ava's tiny little breath's tickled at Belle's skin.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. What was she going to do now?! Rumple was gone, and could be away for weeks or even months! It made her sad to think she'd be alone.

Belle took Ava up into her crib so she could sleep peacefully without being disturbed as Belle made herself dinner.

Belle gently placed a fragile Ava into her crib and kissed her forehead sweetly,"I guess it's just you and me now baby" She let out a huge sigh.

She had a pair of baby monitors for times like this. She placed one on the table that was right next to Ava's crib, and she took the other one downstairs with her making sure the volume was turned all the way up just in case Ava began to cry.

Belle hated leaving her alone, but she knew Ava wouldn't sleep properly with all the dishes and pots and pans banging together in the kitchen.

Belle made herself some iced tea and some vegetable soup. It tasted divine.

But Belle's mind raced, thinking of all the bad things that could happen to Rumple.

-What if his talisman falls off?-

-What if someone hurts him?-

-What if he needs me?-

Are the thoughts that spiraled through her mind over and over as she slurped her soup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An evil laugh erupted from behind the bushes as they watched Mr Gold drive away and Belle enter back into the house.

"Love is weakness...of all people they should know this" the person said with a dark chuckle.

"I deserve my vengeance" an angry tone rose.

"You are right you do, and now with the dark one gone we can search for the one magical item that can actually kill him here...His Dagger".

"So where does he keep it?" a stern voice questioned.

"All in good time...but Gold wouldn't risk crossing the town line and losing his memory without entrusting the dagger's location to someone" they smirked as they gestured towards Belle's figure moving around the house on the opposite side of the road.

"Belle?..."

"My guess is she's either hidden it, or at least knows where it is".

"He's always been a silly old fool and a coward, leaving his dagger in the hands of someone that can't even protect herself? Now that is just idiotic". They snarled.

"To get to Gold, we've got to get to his weakness's, and the only weakness's he has left are them" Their eyes spun and glared at the house. Watching through the bedroom window. Watching Belle's every move. Watching her leave Ava to sleep soundly upstairs. They watched her every move.

"Come on let's go" They grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NEAL?!" Emma squealed at the sight of her ex partner.

"Emma?" His voice barely a whisper.

Bae had finally been found.

...

"You two know each other?" Gold glared.

...

"Emma is this my son?"

"Yes"

...

"Baelfire please...all I want is a chance to be heard"

"Get out"

"Our deal was for her to get you to talk to me"

"You get three minutes."

...

"I grew up alone, I grew up without a father, are you going to make up for that?"

"Yes...Yes I can, come with me to storybrooke, there's magic there, we can start over, I can't make up for lost time but I can take away the memories" Gold's eyes pleading with his son. "You once loved me"

"And you were once a good man"

"I don't get closure so you don't either, you gotta go, times up"

Tears poured down Mr Gold's face as he watched Baelfire walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle began to wash her dishes when the lights on the baby monitor started slowly rising showing pulses of sound.

-Hiccup-

-Hiccup-

-Hiccup-

Belle giggled and shook her head with glee listen to Ava through the monitor.

-Hiccup-

Belle began to hear Ava make little gasping noises. She was about to cry.

"I'm coming sweetheart, Mommy's coming" Belle spoke into the monitor so Ava could hear her voice hopefully, it would soothe her. Belle placed her last plate onto the drainer and began walking towards the stairs.

-Ava started her high pitched crying, she was frantically screaming-

"I'm coming sweetheart ShhhShhhhShhhhhhh" Belle said into the monitor as she began to pick up her pace to get to Ava quicker.

"Mommy's here" Belle said with glee as she swung the bedroom door open revealing Ava.

But Belle's eyes gaped wide open and the baby monitor went crashing to the floor.

Belle went to frantically walk towards her but someone grabbed her wrist tightly.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?!"

"Put my daughter back!" She yelled trying to wriggle out of the grip the woman had on her.

"Why Love? I'm only having a cuddle..." he smirked, "Well, she certainly is fragile isn't she? I bet you could snap her like match stick" he grinned as his stare was intently on Belle.

Belle began frantically trying to get away, to save her daughter.

"You!" she yelled, "You're the one who shot me! It's all your fault! " Belle's eyes became slanted and glared.

"Nice of you to remember Love, but my fight isn't with you, it's with the crocodile, but you are his weakness so unfortunately you're going to be a part of the deal".

"Not my daughter please?" Belle begged as the woman gripped tighter, then suddenly released her leaving Belle fling to the floor with a thud.

Hook placed Ava into Belle's arms as Belle glared and snatched a crying Ava from his menacing dark grasp.

"Well done daughter"

"Why thankyou mother"

Belle cowered in fear at the sight of Cora swaying in her direction.

"Where is it?"

"What?" Belle almost spat.

"His dagger silly girl!" Cora bent down and lifted Belle's chin up so she had no choice but to look at her.

"Dagger? I don...I don't know..." Belle stammered.

"Wrong answer!" Cora gave a look to Regina who was immediately tugging Belle up ferociously by her elbow. Belle was yanked to her feet, but she kept a tight grip onto Ava.

They could hurt her, they could torture her, do anything to her but not Ava. They were not going to hurt her baby girl!

"What do you want?!" Belle heaved as the tears rolled down her face trying to protect Ava as much as she could.

"The dark one's dagger of course, we know you have it so stop messing around dear" Regina tightened her grip onto Belle's arms leaving a horrible mark.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hook walked closer to Belle and ran his hook down the side of her face intimidatingly.

"Look love, give us the dagger and we'll leave you and your precious little gem alone"

"NO!" Belle gritted, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Wrong answer again my dear" Regina held her hand up, revealing a large needle clutched in the palm of her hand.

Belle tried to pull away but it was too late. The sharp point had already pierced her skin.

-BLACKOUT-.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to talk to Belle" Mr Gold flipped his cell phone open hoping Belle could calm his anger, his son had only allowed him 2 minutes of talking time. He was angry and upset and he needed Belle.

-Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...- "Sorry this person is currently unavailable please try again later"

A robotic voice said and his facial expression became curious. So he tried again.

-Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...- "Sorry this person is currently unavailable please try again later" and tried again...

-Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...- "Sorry this person is currently unavailable please try again later" and tried again...

-Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...- "Sorry this person is currently unavailable please try again later"

But Nothing. No answer. No nothing. Something was wrong. He could feel it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sorry this is only a short chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I always love reading people's reviews whether they are good or bad ones...so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9...

"Emma we've got to go, somethings wrong" he said anxiously.

"We just got here Gold" she said agitated.

"Yes and guess what... my son doesn't want to speak to me, and I believe Belle is in danger"

To Mr Gold his son would always be called Baelfire...But in this world he was Neal, and that's what Emma knew him by.

Baelfire walked in just at that moment with little henry.

"Who's Belle?" he asked his gazed never fading away from Emma.

"Your Dad's girlfriend" she replied, spinning on her hells to look at him stood behind her.

He looked stunned. His rotten sleaze of a father had a girlfriend? How? He was a coward, a phony, the dark one...How? Maybe he really has changed? He thought to himself.

Mr Gold slowly limped over to Bae.

"Son, I know I've hurt you in the past, but I'm trying to be a better man, please believe me, but I really must get back to Storybrooke, I've left Belle and Ava alone for too long"

"Who the hell is Ava?"

Henry giggled from behind him, "Ava is your sister" Henry stated with a pleased grin on his face.

Bae's eyes began to fill with tears. He missed his father. No matter how hard he tried to hold the protective wall in front of him, he couldn't help but let it fall when he thought of the moment he was betrayed. Every night he fell asleep he watched his father let go of his hand as poor little Bae fell into a green spiraling vortex.

Mr Gold held his hand out hoping Bae would take it.

Bae's eyes moved to look at Emma. Emma shrugged, letting him know that it was his decision.

"Bae please" he pleaded.

Bae let out a raspy breath.

"I'm still angry"

"I know you are" Mr Gold let a tear run down his face. "Come back to Storybrooke with us?" he asked.

"Yeah Neal, come back with us, I'll show you around" Henry said tugging on Neal's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well isn't she a beautiful little thing" Cora watched as Regina walked through her living room carrying baby Ava.

"She certainly is" Regina stared down at the baby in her arms with a glee full smile. "I wish I had a baby" Regina whispered, not intended for her mother to hear.

"You have Henry my child" Cora smiled intently.

"He used to, Henry has Emma now"

"Don't worry my beautiful daughter..."Cora said as she trailed a finger down Regina's cheek, "When we control the dark one, we'll get him to kill all of our enemies and Henry will sure to come running back you...I promise"

"Thankyou Mother" Regina smirked.

"Sorry to ruin such a beautiful moment but... What's the plan, we have a girl in the basement and still no dagger, I WANT MY REVENGE?" Hook sauntered in on their precious moment.

"Well, I'm sure the bookworm of a girl locked in our basement will be more than happy to help us find his dagger when she realizes what measures we intend to go through...she wouldn't let this beautiful little thing get hurt now could she?" Cora smirked over at Hook and took the tiny baby from Regina's clutches.

"Your not going to harm the baby...are you?" Regina said anxiously, showing some sort of remorse on the whole idea.

"Of course not, I just need her to think I will"

Regina nodded in an unsure way.

"My...My...My you are a pretty little thing...just like your mother...all wasted on that imp of a man".

"Ohh...speaking of your mother...shall we pay her a little visit?" Cora speaking down to Ava who was fast asleep in her arms unaware of the troubles going on around her innocent little body.

Belle's eyes hazily and painfully peered open. She was in a dark room. A small amount of light peering through a tiny slit in the wall that couldn't even be described as a window. A prodding pain in the crook of her left arm from where she had been violently stabbed with a needle.

Her eyes widened with worry and anxiety..."Ava" Her breath was barely even a whisper.

She tried to pick herself up from the floor until she heard Stilettoed footsteps approaching.

Her heart started beating, louder and louder and louder.

The large bolted doors began to open and Hook strolled in first.

"You're here to kill me arn't you" she held her head high trying to be brave.

"No Love...Not yet" he smirked at her and then moved to one side.

Belle watched as Cora approached her in the basement carrying her daughter.

"Ava" Belle's voice was high pitched from the worry. She jumped up from floor and began to run over to retrieve her precious daughter.

"Nuhhh Uhhh Uhhhhh" Regina waved her finger from behind Cora and sent Belle flying back to the ground, banging her head on the wall on the way back down.

Belle sobbed. "Please just let me hold her...please" she begged as she could feel the blood drip from her forehead from where her head had collided with the wall.

"Tell us where the dagger and you can have her...it's quite simple really" Cora glared at her intensely with a smirk on her face.

In the meantime Ava had woken up and had began wriggling in Cora's arms. Cora tried keeping her still, until she started crying, and wouldn't stop.

It was breaking Belle's heart. Hearing her daughters strangled voice and not being able to do anything about it was like someone stabbing her a million times through her chest, over and over and over again.

"Please...she's crying...just let me...please"

"THE DAGGER!" Cora yelled and Belle cowered in fear.

What was she going to do?! Belle thought to herself.

She needed to get to Ava but also needed to protect Rumple.

"My Dear...If you tell us where the Dark One is we will give you your daughter".

Belle stared at the floor as the words of Regina rung through her ears and spiraled through her mind. Regina walked over to Belle, gripped onto the bottom of her chin and yanked it up so Belle had to look at her. Regina smirked in her face, "Now Tell us where it is".

Belle ripped her head away from Regina's hand and glared at the three of them.

A tear flowed down Belle's cheek. -Do the brave thing and bravery will follow-

"The Library" She hesitantly whispered.

"Speak up dear, we can't hear you" Cora snapped taking a step closer.

Her head shot up and she spat, "The clock tower, above the Library".

"Perfect" Regina and Cora did the exact same smirk.

"No time to lose" Hook said as admired his shining hook for a hand.

"Now.. Please...give me my daughter" Belle began to pull herself off the ground and claim her daughter.

"Silly, fool of a girl" Cora cackled as she walked out of the room with little Ava piercing her eyes as she cried.

"WHAT?!" Belle chased after them but before she knew it they had already closed the door in her face and locked it from the outside.

"NO NO NO PLEASE!" Belle screamed and shouted and banged on the door.

Her pleas began to fade when she realized that they weren't going to bring Ava back.

"Please...please...please...nooooo" She sobbed to her heart's content as she slumped down the door and gave it one last hard punch, scraping the skin from her knuckles as she did so.

"Ava" she said softly.

She sat against the bolted door with her knees tucked up into her chest and her head rested on her arms.

She sobbed and cried until she had no tears left.

She needed to do something. She needed a plan.

-I always wanted to be brave, do the brave thing and bravery would follow-

She kept thinking to herself over and over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**And I would like to say a massive thankyou to everyone supporting and enjoying this story so far...I really do hope you keep on enjoying, so thankyou for all of your reviews and to everyone that has favourited and followed :) **_

_**All I ask is that you keep up the amazing support! THANKYOU :D **_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10...

"So where it is?" Hook gritted as he tore the whole clock tower apart.

"She lied to us" Regina snarled.

"No...she didn't" Cora stood holding Ava smirking towards the clock hands that ticked every minute.

*evil cackle*

"Hold her will you dear" Cora passed baby Ava to Regina who stood there with an incredible evil grin on her face.

She carefully pulled a piece of the shaded glass away revealing the arm of the clock. To her amazement there it was.

The jagged, dirty coloured silver dagger, ticking around in time with the arm of the clock.

"Clever hiding place for a very clever man" Regina snickered.

"Indeed" Her mother looked straight towards her with an evil grin.

"Now...Let me stab him straight through his heart and take my vengeance" Hook began to grab hold of the dagger, but Cora quickly swiped it away from his grip.

"All in good time, First there's something we must do"

"I am fed up of this!, You've used me, you're never going to let me do anything are you?!" Hook said angrily and stormed out of the tower.

"If I can't kill him with his own dagger, I'll find another way" he gritted his teeth as he mumbled to himself.

Cora and Regina stood in the tower. Cora held up the dagger and glanced at it, twirling it in her fingers and admiring the markings.

"Isn't it amazing?" Cora said gleefully.

Ava began to cry, "Don't you think we should give her back to Belle now?" Regina said as Ava started to wriggle in her arms.

"All in good time Regina, We've come this far, We can't give up now"

Regina nodded, but something inside of her was building up.

Guilt?

Anger?

Sadness?

Guilt?

Cora held the dagger up in her hand and began to speak, "I SUMMON THEE DARK ONE"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma drove the car back to Storybrooke. Henry reading his little fairytale story in the back seat, But Bae was no where to be seen.

"Why didn't Neal come with us?" Henry questioned innocently.

Emma looked at him through he rear view mirror.

"I guess he just didn't feel up to it" Emma tried to explain but not going into too much depth.

"Miss Swan why don't you just tell your boy the truth, The reason he didn't come back was because of me" He gritted through his teeth, revealing his sparkling golden tooth.

Mr Gold gripped onto the handle on the side of his car door. He gripped so hard his hands turned Blue from the blood no longer circulating.

The whole car fell into an awkward silence.

"He'll come back" Henry assured him, but Mr Gold only snarled quietly.

"Miss Swan, do you think you could drive a little faster?" he said in a sarcastic tone. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to immediately get back to Belle and his daughter. At least they still loved him, he thought in his mind.

Emma leaned her arm towards the radio to turn up the music to get rid of the horrible silence of the journey until she noticed something. Something wasn't right.

"Gold?!" She looked at him, then back down to his hands.

"What the hell's happening?" she questioned him again.

He hadn't even realized himself what was going on.

His eyes widened at the sight.

His hands were becoming opaque...and then transparent.

"What the hell?" He seethed.

"You're being summoned, It's in my book!" Henry said leaning forward into the front so he could get a good look at what was going on.

Mr Gold closed his eyes tightly. The power of the dagger pulling him like a magnet towards it.

"It's my dagger, someone has it" his voice was now angry with a hint of worry.

"They're in Regina's house, I can already see it...they're summoning me...Drive faster!" he spat at Emma, who suddenly stepped her foot down on the gas.

They were only 10 minutes away from Storybrooke but His figure was disappearing until suddenly he was gone from the car all together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle sat alone and afraid. What were they going to do to her?

What were they going to do to Ava?

Belle breast fed Ava so How were they going to feed her?

What were they going to do to Rumple?

She sobbed in the basement on the extremely uncomfortable floor.

At one point she had even witness a huge rat run along in front of her feet and she squealed with fear.

she looked up to the tiny shimmer of sunlight that shined through and it made the tears that run down her face glisten. Her dress was becoming dirty from sitting on the dirty floor for days.

Her face was still stained with blood from where she had fallen against the wall because of Regina's magic, as they wouldn't even give her a wet cloth to wash herself with. Her dress had somehow been torn and she simply couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes and sending streams down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina and Cora had finally returned back to their home with the dagger of Rumplestiltskin. Cora couldn't believe her eyes, and she couldn't stop staring at it.

Mr Gold had suddenly appeared in front of Regina and Cora. He glared at them, but then his eyes softened at the sight he saw before him. He would have witnessed that tiny delicate dress anywhere, he bought it for Ava himself. A laced Blue one, size 0-3 months old, but it was too big for her, and that's when he remembered that it was the same dress Belle had dressed her in the day he left to find Bae.

"Is that?" He gestured to the little baby.

"My...My...My...Rumplestiltskin, not so mighty anymore are you?" Cora said sarcastically with a chuckle in her voice.

"Cora" he gritted.

"After all these years, I can still get you whenever I want" She teased him and it made his blood boil.

"You really know how to grind my gears dearie...My daughter if you please?" He began to walk towards Ava and Regina until suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I command you to leave your daughter alone"

He tried to fight the overpowering of his own dagger to retrieve his daughter from the evil Queen but he couldn't fight it.

Cora cackled and chuckled for ages at the sight of a helpless Rumplestiltskin.

"Where's Belle?" He seethed in her face.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see her soon enough" Cora smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle sat with her knees tucked up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly.

She heard footsteps approaching her door, but they weren't the normal kind of stilettoed footsteps but she didn't look up anyway.

When the door was pulled open, she heard the sound of a tiny baby cry and it made her heart break every time she heard it.

She slowly lifted her head up to the innocent high pitched sound and her eyes widened with amazement.

"RUMPLE!" She jumped to her feet and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, but he was distant.

"How did you?...Where...When?...How did you know?...Urccchhh I don't care! I knew you'd come for us" she said looking directly down at her crying baby.

"Hello sweetheart, my baby" she sobbed with happiness.

"Well isn't that sweet my dear" Cora and Regina approached side by side.

"Rumple?" Belle muttered as she tried to take Ava from his but he wouldn't let her go.

"Rumple what's going on...whats wrong?" She said worryingly.

"I'm sorry Belle" he whispered as he gazed into her teary blue eyes.

"I command you to give the baby to Regina" Cora said with a huge smirk on her face.

Being commanded, he couldn't stop himself.

Regina looked to her mother confused, but with the assuring nod from Cora Regina willingly took Ava from him.

"Good..." She smirked and ran her knuckles down his face, and it made him cringe and made his stomach curl up into itself it turned him physically sick...

"Oh we had some fun back in the day my dear Rumple" She smiled at him and placed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark on her cheek.

"Rumple...what's she talking about?" Belle asked anxiously, but she was positive that she probably didn't want to hear the answer.

Mr Gold creased his eyes shut, wishing everything would stop and hoping it was all a dream.

"Well my darling...you see me and your true love had a past" Cora turned to smirk.

"Maybe we should show her how we used to seal our deals?" Cora bot down on her lip seductively as she took another step towards him, but it turned him even more sick.

She cackled and chuckled and snarled.

Ava began to screech and cry and sob. She needed the comfort of her mother.

"Now...Kill her..." Cora gestured her finger over his shoulder and pointed directly at Belle.

Belle glared with confusion.

"What?" she said worryingly. "Rumple?"

"NO!" He gritted. "NO" he repeated.

"Rumplestiltskin, I command you" Cora said ferociously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I am so sorry for this leaving still story on a cliff hanger, but I hope this will mean that you'll keep coming back for my next chapter?! Please don't be mad...I thought it was the perfect cliff hanger... :D **_

_**Thankyou to all of your reviews so far and for all the support my readers are giving me. **_

_**PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY! IT MEANS SO MUCH! :D SO GLAD MOST OF YOU ARE ENJOYING :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...

"I command you"

"Rumple?" Belle's voice was barely a whisper.

He began walking towards her, she could see him trying to fight it off but the power the dagger had over him was too strong.

Belle began to back away from him afraid for her life. The innocent sound of Ava's cries echoing through the whole of the basement.

"I'm sorry Belle" He whispered as he became closer and closer.

Belle's heart began pounding in her chest. It was beating so hard that she thought it just may come pounding right out of her chest.

"Rumple Please..." She begged him as her back thumped against the stone wall. Now she had nowhere to go.

"Belle run!" He ordered her.

"She won't be running anywhere my dear" Cora spat and she held the dagger up a little further, making the power overcome him.

Belle's eyes were filled with fear. Her eyes flickering back and forth from Rumple to her screaming daughter.

"She needs me..." she sobbed as she looked to Regina with teary pleading eyes. Then her eyes turned back to Rumple, "She needs US Rumple" she was trying to get through to him, she was his true love after all, maybe it could work?

"Rumple kiss me!" she whispered as he stepped closer to her once more.

"It won't work" He gritted, so angry with himself to let this happen.

"It worked before, It will work again"

-Do the brave thing and bravery will follow- She stepped towards him fearfully and took his lips with hers. She melted against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

"SILLY GIRL!" Cora spat.

Rumple's hands moved up from her sides, over her shoulder blades, then his one hand gripped against her neck.

"Belle...I...I..."

"Owww!" she yelled with pain.

"Rumple please!" She managed to let out as he hands became tighter and tighter on around her neck.

The kiss didn't work, of course, magic acted differently here, she couldn't change him here.

He backed her against the wall with his hand gripped at her neck. Belle could barely let her eyes open from the pressure rising up. She used her own hands to try and claw him away from her.

She wasn't angry with him, she knew it wasn't his fault. She needed to help him, she needed to do something.

The sound of Ava still crying for her parents broke her heart even more.

Cora stood smugly watching the whole scene. A smirk on her face rising from ear to ear.

Regina stood there holding onto a squirming Ava.

"MOM?!" A small innocent came from the door.

"Henry?!" Regina's expression became shocked and full of despair.

"What are doing?"

"I uhh..." Regina began to stutter as she looked to Henry and then down to baby Ava.

"Dad?" Another voice came from the door and Rumple turned around almost immediately, but with his hands still tightly around Belle's neck, it had stopped the oxygen being taken in and suddenly she fell limp and went slithering from his grip as she fell to the floor. Lifeless.

"BELLE!" He squealed to himself as he watched his true love fall to the floor.

"Dad...what have you done?"

"Bae..." He sobbed.

"Oh this is your beloved son? I've heard many things about you" Cora smirked . "don't blame him my dear, This isn't his doing...I'm commanding him" She bit her lip seductively as she looked to the lifeless girl layed out on the floor.

"Help me son" Rumple pleaded with him as his eyes filled with tears.

Emma came swiftly through the door and witnessed the sights of everything that had gone on.

"I'll take that" Bae gestured towards the dagger that Cora held possessively.

"I think not..." she smirked and turned her sights back to Rumple, "Kill them...all of them" she ordered him.

Regina's mind started reeling. The sight of Henry, and then realizing that if anyone took him away from her she would kill for the likes of it. As she looked to Belle and then to Ava. She realized it was all wrong.

Her mother needed her heart, so she could feel this way too. She needed her mother to love.

' She doesn't have her heart, So she doesn't love you' are the words that Mary Margret said to her, and she was right. Regina had carried that heart around in her handbag for too long now, trying to decide which was the right decision.

"MOTHER STOP!" Regina finally yelled, passing baby Ava to Bae who was surprised when the baby finally quietened down as he cuddled her close.

Regina plunged Cora's heart into her chest.

Cora stumbled backwards, and her eyes had suddenly filled with love. The dagger dropping to the ground and Emma quickly retrieved it so no more harm could be done.

"Regina" Cora stated as she ran her hands down Regina's cheek.

"Mother" Regina smiled.

But Emma didn't want to take any chances, She threw a pair of cuffs on Cora and quickly escorted her out of the room and into her Sheriff's car.

Rumple ran over to Belle's side.

"Belle...Sweetheart, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry!" He turned her over but her eyes were closed tightly. "What have I done?!" he murmured as he rested his head into the crook of her neck.

"Please wake up...Please Please Please" No one had ever seen Mr Gold act this way before.

"Mr Gold I am sorry..." Regina said as she stood and watched over the sight, "I am trying to be good for Henry's sake" she assured him but that's all he did was glare up at him.

"Well Dearie, I think it's a bit late for apologies now" He gritted, " LOOK AT HER!" He yelled and gestured his finger to Belle.

Her pale face, her lump body sprawled on the floor.

"Mom,... You can help her, Use your magic!" Henry said.

Bae still holding Ava walked over to the and looked down at the brunette beauty, "She's still breathing!" He noticed as he could see her chest rise up and down extremely slowly.

Rumple wiped his eyes.

He placed his hand over her heart and sent a rush of magic through her.

"Belle...Sweetheart, please come back to me" He pleaded as one of his tears dripped down on to her cheek. "Ava needs you...I need you" He sobbed.

Suddenly her arm moved and rested on his knee.

"Belle?!" He began stroking her arm, "That's it belle...come on...come back to us...open your eyes sweetheart".

Her eyes finally and slowly fluttered open. She began coughing ferociously. His eyes widened with amazement, she was alive! Rumple swooped the top half of her body into his arms and clutched her close to chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He buried his face into the darkness of her curls.

"Rumple" she murmured as her embrace around him was weak. But she couldn't hear Ava's cries anymore, "Where's Ava...Where is she?" Her voice barely even a whisper as she searched the room.

Mr Gold looked up to his son standing over them, "She's fine, her brother is looking after her"

Belle's gaze followed Mr Gold's to the strange figure standing before them.

"Is this?" she questioned, "You found him?!" Belle smiled at him.

"Actually...he found us" Mr Gold looked up to Bae with a smile, who willingly smiled back.

What Bae had witnessed was that he really was a changed man, Everyone deserved a second chance, and Bae figured it was finally time to give his father one.

Belle slowly lifted herself from the ground with the help of Mr Gold.

"It's nice to finally meet you" She smiled at him, "And it looks like Ava's taken quite a shine to you " she giggled.

"Thankyou" Bae smiled back at her, but her face filled with puzzlement, " It's you...You changed him, it's all thanks to you".

"I've always seen good in your father, someone just needed to show him who he truly was" she smiled back.

Mr Gold stood behind Belle, holding a hand to her waist.

"Where's my dagger gone?" Mr Gold scanned the room but it was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry, Emma has it, It will be well protected" Bae smiled at the thought of Emma. Of course, he hadn't got over her, She would always be his true love. And now that he know's about Henry, maybe they could become closer again?-He thought to himself as a smile grew on his face.

"I think I'll stick around here for a while" Bae smiled at his father, "If that's okay?".

"I think it would be perfect" Belle stated.

"Thankyou my boy" Mr Gold replied pleasingly and gleefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay so please please review! :D **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry I havn't updated this story in a while :) **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12...

A day after the big war.

"How did it go?"

"Very well, Bae, Henry and I went to grab some ice cream, went to the park, It was wonderful Belle".

"Good" She said as she kept her eyes on the sleeping baby Ava cuddled in her arms.

"How's your day been?" He asked with a smile.

"Perfect, havn't let this little one go all day" she replied, leaning down placing a kiss onto her tiny, delicate, milky hand.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" He asked smiling down at the only girls in his life.

She nodded, "That would be nice".

He walked behind the sofa, leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek before heading out to the kitchen and making her a ham salad sandwich.

"Here we go" He placed the sandwich onto the table and he sat on the sofa next to her. "I'll take Ava so you can eat it" He smiled at her, but it seemed like she wasn't listening, she was staring down at Ava and wasn't paying a bit of notice to Rumple.

"Belle?" He waved his hand in front of her, and that's when she snapped out of it allowing a little giggle emerge from her lips. "Everything okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Her lips curled up at the sides.

"Shall I take Ava while you eat?" He gestured down to the sandwich he had made her.

"I uhh...umm...okay..." she stumbled over her words, like she didn't want to leave Ava go.

She gingerly passed a heavily sleeping Ava to him and he immediately cuddled her into his chest and she watched them as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"My beautiful girl" he whispered and gently gave her kiss to the forehead.

He stood up and began walking around the house.

"Wh...where are you going?" She questioned.

"Just upstairs, I'll be back down" He smiled as he carried Ava upstairs.

Belle sighed and carried on eating her sandwich.

He lay Ava into her crib in their bedroom as he scanned through his wardrobe looking for something comfortable to wear, the suits he always wore were only for the outside where people could see him. In Belle's presence he didn't care what he wore, so he chose a black top and gray sweats.

Ava was still fast asleep when he returned to her side, so figured he'd leave her there not to disturb her and use the baby monitors just in case she woke up.

He gently leaned in and kissed her forehead, placing the baby monitor into the crib with her so he was sure he'd be able to hear her stirring if she woke up.

She had a mobile hanging over her crib and Rumple turned the spindle on the side and it began playing a tune ever so quietly, 'Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are'.

He slowly walked out of the bedroom holding the baby monitor in his hand, turning the volume up to the maximum.

He began giggling to himself as he started walking back down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" Belle asked still munching on her sandwich.

"I can hear her snoring" He chuckled again as his grin widened.

Belle turned her head smiling, until she seen him and then her smile disappeared and dropped.

"Where is she? Where's Ava?" She said worriedly and then put the sandwich plate back onto the table.

"In her crib, she's asleep" He looked at her with confusement splayed across his face.

Belle jumped up from the sofa and began heading towards the stairs, brushing past him.

"Belle?" He caught hold of her wrist as she started heading up the stairs. She spun her head around and he could tell that tears were just about piercing within her eyes.

She pulled her wrist away and made her way quickly up, into their bedroom.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs dumbfounded, he didn't know where to look, what to do, or anything.

Belle emerged from the bedroom cuddling Ava closely into the crook of her neck.

"ShhhhhShhhhhh" Belle whispered into Ava's tiny ears, and she stroked the back of her delicate hand that was played onto her chest just above her heart.

"Belle? Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't it be?" She said brushing past him once more and going back to sit on the sofa cuddling Ava closely to her.

His eye brows crossed with confusion, he really didn't understand.

But he went and sat down on the sofa too, sitting on the opposite side to Belle and Ava, kicking his feet up to rest on the table in front.

They sat there for hours, just watching TV and being in each others company.

Time was moving fast and it eventually became dark outside.

Rumple looked to the clock and his eyes widened at the fact it was 11.30pm.

He looked to Belle, who was in the middle of letting out a huge Yawn, covering her mouth with her hand, while Ava lay peacefully in her lap.

"Ready for bed sweetheart?" He asked as he moved a little closer to place a kiss to her cheek.

"Umm...you go on ahead, I'll be up soon" She said as she looked down into Ava's big blue eyes as they were beginning to flutter open from sleep.

He sighed and got up from the sofa.

He made his way up to the bedroom, put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He lay there for a while, just thinking. There was obviously something wrong with her, but he didn't know what it was or what it could be. Without even realizing it he had fallen asleep.

Belle sat downstairs with Ava, just there watching TV and staring down at her precious daughter as she made cooing noises and played with her.

Rumple, for some reason, would always cuddle around Belle while he slept, but when he reached out to find her curves to pull her near to him, instead his hand flopped onto an empty bed sheet.

His eyes immediately shot open at the realization that she wasn't there.

He slowly walked down the stairs and sighed when he seen her still sat on the sofa.

"Belle, sweetheart" He said, his voice groggy and barely even a whisper.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she pulled a funny face down to Ava.

"It's 3am?" He said as he gestured his finger towards the clock.

"Is It?" She said as she started to yawn again.

He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. She leaned into him embracing his arms around her.

"Come to bed?" he asked, pleadingly.

"Umm..." She bit her lip, and then looked down to Ava. "Can she stay with us tonight?" She turned her head to look up at him.

"If you want her to, of course"

She nodded, and began to move from the sofa. Rumple placed his hand on the small of her back, knocking off the lights as their made their way upstairs.

They climbed into bed, and Belle immediately lay on her side, facing Ava's crib and away from Rumple.

He climbed under the covers behind her and moved up close behind her.

He placed his hand onto her waist that was faced away from him.

"Belle sweetheart, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing" She mumbled back.

He leaned forward, and began kissing her neck, gently at first, but then a little more vigorously.

She moaned slightly, he lips parting a little, as the moan escaped from her mouth.

Her hand wandered behind her, running her fingers through his hair as she embraced the way his lips had felt on her skin. She missed this.

But then her eyes were immediately back on Ava, making sure she was still there.

"Belle, she's not going anywhere" he whispered into her ear as he noticed her secret glances in Ava's direction.

"Rumple..." She said breathlessly as she began to sob. She sniffled a little and rolled onto her back.

"It's all my fault Rumple" she cried.

He flipped their bedside lamp on worriedly.

"What is? Belle? What's wrong?"

"What if they had hurt her Rumple? What if they had taken her and never given her back? What if they had..." She began to say but the image was too bad to bare and she closed her eyes tightly as she took a large breath in, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart" he said as he rubbed her tears away with the back of his knuckles. "Is this what tonight has been about? Not letting Ava go?" He said as he held his arm out for her to embrace his cuddle.

She nodded, still sobbing, but moved into his arms and cherished the embrace.

"It's all my fault, I left her up here all alone, that's how they got her...It's all my fault" She mumbled into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not your fault sweetheart, look..."he tried pulling her backwards, "Belle look..." She shyly lifted her gaze, her eyes filled with tears that just kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Ava's here...she's not going anywhere now"

She nodded. "But..."

"No but's Belle..."

"But Regina, Cora, Hook they're still out there"

"No But's...Trust me Belle, Those three are no longer going to bother us and there's no need to beat yourself up about this, I was the one putting you and Ava in trouble, It was my fault, I shouldn't have left...I almost..." he sighed at the awful image running through his mind, "I almost killed you".

Belle searched his eyes, they too were filled with fear and regret.

"It wasn;t your fault, you couldn't have stopped it, and now you have your son back" She smiled her teary smile.

He nodded, "But almost lost you in the process".

She leaned towards him placing a kiss to his lips.

"I Love you Rumplestiltskin" she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Oh sweetheart...I love you too" He said running the back of his hand down her delicate rosy cheeks. "And I promise, I'll never you or Ava again...I'll protect you forever, I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose either of you"

She leaned in close to him, capturing his mouth with hers. Passionate, needy and filled with love.

Their tongues danced together in each others mouths and they both, cherished the moment.

"Let's get some sleep" He whispered breathlessly and she nodded.

He flicked the light switch back off and both climbed back under the covers.

He caressed her waist, making soothing patters across a naked part of skin from where her pajama top had risen upwards.

Her leg wrapped around his, eager to fell him closer, if it was even possible.

Her arm lay across his chest, and her head rested over his heart.

She placed a tender, loving kiss to where she could hear his heart beat through his skin. Whispering "I Love you" once more before drifting off, finally, into a deep peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O_**kay so I am sorry I havn't updated this story for a while. I've been too focused on my other story 'No else can break my heart like you' for a while, but thought I needed to update this one soon" :') **_

_**Anyway...Thankyou to everyone for their support so far and Hope you keep on enjoying. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


End file.
